IMing in the same house
by kathyklt
Summary: FAX. I know BIG shocker! Theres some Eggy and all is peaceful...Or is it what happens when Max suddenly gets Amnesia?
1. it all began with IM's

* * *

A/N: Yo sup my buddies.

haha that was sooo like something a drunk cartoon character would say!

anyway BEWARE this story is quite strange (mostly because I'm tired and have very strange thoughts when im to tired)

Like i said before ignore me if you no what im mean ;D

What? you don't well me either

again I OWN NOTHING but this awesome peace necklace *plays with necklace*

Screen Names:

Iggy: BLINDBOMBER

Nudge: futuretalkshowhost

Gazzy: HEADSUP

Fang: shhhhhh

MAX: ...

Angel & Total: mindpuppeteer

Ella:butterflywings

* * *

normal font=time laps, talking

**bold=IM**

* * *

**... HAS LOGGED ON CHATROOM**

**SHHHHHHH HAS LOGGED ON TO CHATROOM**

**shhhhhh:yo, whats up with the name.**

**...: couldnt think of anything**

**futuretalkshowhost HAS LOGGED IN CHATROOM**

**shhhhhh: logical**

**futuretalkshowhost:What y r u2 talking behind my back?**

**...:its nothing Nudge**

**BLINDBOMBER HAS JUST LOGGED ON TO CHATROOM**

**...:how do you know what we are typing!?**

**blindbomber: how do you!?**

**MINDPUPETEER HAS JUST LOGGED ON TO CHATROOM**

**blindbomber: how apropriate!**

**...: HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?**

**blindbomber: do what?**

**...:your impossable**

**BUTTERFLYWINGS HAS JUST LOGGED ON TO CHATROOM**

**butterflywings:whats up?**

**...:if we are all in the same house why are we typing? HEY Ella and I are in the same room!**

**futuretallkshowhost:bacause this is more fun**

**...:ok howmany people are in thesame room**

**mindpupeteer:well you& ella, me &total, Gazzy & Iggy, and nudge is in the living room and fangs in his.**

**...: thanks Angel. then this is pointless.**

**Butterfly wings:Ys but more fun.**

**shhhhhh:Im with Max.**

**Butterflywings:of corse _you _are!**

**shhhhhhh:whats thats supposed to mean?**

**...:whats that supposed to mean?**

**Blindbomber:woah. Same time**

**futuretalkshowhost: HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!?!**

**blindbomber is Gazzy online?**

**futuretalkshowhost:NO!**

**Blindbomber: thats 'cause hes readin it to me.**

**Futuretalkshowhost: OHHH!!!**

**Butterflywings: max just left weird!!  
**

**futuretalkshowhost:yeah!**

**Blindbomber:shes just that way! Right Fang?**

(5 minutes later)

**Blindbomber: Fang?!?**

(5 minutes later)

**futuretalkshowhost:Fang?!**

(10 minutes later)

**Butterflywings: Weirder.**

**Blindbomber:very.**

**Mindpupeteer:total went to see him.**

"TOTAL GET OUT!" MAx and Fang screamed together

**Blindbomber:hahahahahahahahahhahahahahha**

* * *

A/N: I'll let you take it from there with your imagenation or mine deppends if I get bored or not!


	2. caught in the act

**

* * *

**

A/N:I'm putting Fax in this. So say yay I don't care if you're in a library or if it will make you look stupid just say Kathy told you to. And if you don't read these because the person keeps ramble about the non-story stuff since you didn't read this I spit on you (think of me saying this with a heavy German accent and making a spitting noise.)

**Ok this was supposed to be a one shot but o well somthing came to me in my sleep and thought you would like it.**

**This based after Max leaves. Oh and ella and Iggy are dating...I know shocker.**

* * *

**Fangs POV.**

**  
**Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Oh my god that's annoying. Maybe I should turn it off . but then me and Max would have to stop kissing. Nope. Not turning it off.

This kiss was amazing and get this _she_ kissed_ me._

Can I get three cheers for Fang.

(Crazy fangirls)

Go Fang

Go Fang

Go Fang

Stupid Max

(back to Fang)

Yeah. But anyways this was awesome…

Stupendous…

Spectacular….

"Holy crap!" Total.

"TOTAL GET OUT" Max and I said in unison.

Ding.

I guess I can check it out since I'm not doing anything now.

I open up the screen and saw…

**BLINDBOMBER:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

I turned around and Max was gone.

* * *

**third person POV.**

**Shhhhhh: shut up Iggy.**

…**:Shut up Iggy**

**Butterflywings: Woah. You did it again.**

**Butterflywings: No, Max I will not shut up**

**Butterflywings: I'm typing and not talking because its more fun.**

**Futuretalkshowhost: What were Max and Fang doing.**

**Mindpupeteer: Total says they were making out.**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Nudge said all the way from downstairs.

**Shhhhhh: shut up Nudge.**

**Futuretalkshowhost: No!**

…**: Yes!**

**Butterfly wings: Max, stop Cursing.**

**Butterflywings:No, I will not stop typing !!!!**

…**:Fine be like that!**

… **IS NOW LOGGED OFF**

**Butterflywings: she's gone again.**

**SHHHHHH IS NOW LOGGED OFF**

**BlindBomber: hmmm wonder where they went…OH Angel**

**Mindpuppeteer: they went flying but they just blocked me out of there mind.**

**Butterflywings: Hmmm…I wonder.**

"MOM !! can we talk" Ella said

* * *

**A/N: If you liked it tell me. If you didnt tell me why.**


	3. the TALK!

**A/N:hey uess what my computer is retar...I mean stupid. And somhoe flipped my author note for the first chapter with a different story of mine so heres what it said:**

**Its beeen a year since the fourth book. Itex has been destroyed. they all live with doctor martinez. **

**Room set ups: Max & Ella, Iggy & Fang, Gazzy & total (cause he didnt want to be alone), Nudge & Angel.  
**

**Max POV.**

Ok so Fang and I made out, then flew away from the house, landed, made out again, now we are flying back to he house.

"MAX!!" I heard my mom scream oh no! And Jebs here uh-oh. Someone told.

We landed. mom and Jeb came out to the yard.

"Max, Fang we need to talk." Jeb said.

"Ok, what about?" I asked

"You two." mom said. Uh-oh if this is what I think it is I am going to kill whoever did this.

"Get inside you two, we are alone the rest of the kids have gone to a movie."Jeb said. Oh crap this_ is_ what think it is.

So we spent the next hour having The talk, get this, there were diagrams and everything. They already gave us The talk but this one was way more intense.

Then they set us free. Well, they set me free they had Fang stay back to talk some more.

**Fangs POV.**

We spent a hour having The talk then they let Max go. But not me no they had to emmbaress me more Get this they gave me condoms and told me to use them if I had to but if I had to thy would come and find me. I mean they threatend me!

It was grusome.

**Iggy's POV. **

Oh man I wish I could have stayed. I mean thats just pay back for them telling Dr.M. about me and Ella.

But anyways we are flying back from the movies. Me holding Ella of coarse. And I get to see... well get their face described to me.

And its going to be hillarious. I wish I had a cammera.

One of the down sides to being a bird kid on the run.

**A/N: I know its short bt its very cold out side (if you live in michagain you'll understand) and the heater isnt kicking so im bundled up in like three blankets and typing with one hand so just hold on ok. More will be up as soon as this stupid heat kicks on.**


	4. Revenge and pete wentz

A/N: Hey, I'm leaving this weekend to my grandparents. They dont hve internet can i get a dramatic NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Sorry about that. SO this quick chapter is for you. Oh and they all go to school with Ella. Sorry just thought it would make the story more FUN. YAY!! I love fun.

* * *

Max POV.

I'm going to kill Iggy.

_It was better he told us, Max._Jeb intruded my mind.

_Shut up, Jeb._ I thought back.

_Max, I would have found out eventually._

_Well you shouldn't be able to hear my thoughts_. I swear I felt him roll his eyes.

"Max." A voice crept up from behind me.

"Yeah, Fang?" I said.

"Will you kill Iggy with me." He said. Oh this is gonna be good.

"Yeah, what are you plan" I said with a evil smile creeping across my face.

* * *

**Iggy POV.**

Oh no. I just had chill go down my spine. Weird.

"You ok, Iggy." Ella asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah, I just had a weird feeling." I said.

"Ok, well its time to land." She said.

"Ok." I said as we landed.

I wasn't even in the house when I got attacked. I know your thinking, oh no flyboys. No not fly boys. A very mad Max and Fang.

"You, know..." Fang said.

"I think you look a bit thirsty..." Max continued.

"Drink this." Fang finished.

"Ummmmm" I was a bit thirsty. "OK."

* * *

I grabbed what he was holding and blacked out I woke up in a dress in the middle of a friken MALL.

Oh man Fang and Max are going down.

**Just**wait until school tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Max POV.

Iggy has been really cool about the dress thing. He's up to something. Oh well I'm to tired to think now.

* * *

**Max Dream**.

Okay? I'm in a white room. Oh, hey there's a door.

I should go through it.

Oh my god its Pete Wentz**(A/N: He's Nummy. Sorry i just wanted to say that.)**

Oh Fangs here, too. Wooo.

Woah, Fang and Pete are fighting. Over what? Oh my GOD! It's ME.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I said dogmatically running towards them. To break it up. Then they kissed me. Not at the same time of coarse.

Then Jeb came and tried to get them to stop. They got mad Fang used his super-strength and Pete used his awesome Black belt skills.

Jeb got beat up.

Then every one disappeared and Fang came back with tiquitos.

I was shaken awake by Jeb.

"Wha..." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't have dreams like that" He said simply.

"Again, none of this would happen if you weren't in my head." I said.

He sighed and left.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be bored all weekend without internet so there will be a very long story sunday night. So YAY!!! **

**I'm Going to use my Jedi mind trick to get you to reveiw!**

**Reveiw! **

**Review!**

**Do it!**


	5. School suckz both of them

**A/N: Hey I'm grounded from the computer the only reason im typing right now is my parents are at the store so shhhhh. Oh and there will be cheese puffs in this story thanks to Twilightwing.**

Crap its monday. I. Hate. School. Both of them. But luckily only this week until schools out for christmas vacations.

I have a strange suspition Iggy's up to some thing. But I dont know what. Oh, well can't be to bad. Can it?

_Max get ready for school. _Jeb said in my head. Hes been realy annoying lately.

_I heard that!_ Jeb said angrily in my head.

_Good. _I thought back.

With that I got up and put on my favorite outfit: white hoodie teeshirt thing, with gir with rockets coming out of his feet and under him it says I can fly. I know apropriate right? And a pair of skinny jeans. Last my converse that come up to my calf.** (A/N: thats my favorite outfit and I wanted to add it cause I'm wearing it right now minus the shoes but Iwant those for christmas :P)** I'm starting to like hottopic, like ALOT.

I went down to breakfast everyone was there. Even Jeb, who was not looking at Fang nicely. Ok, got to see what everyone else is wearing just in case I need them. Fang is wearing a black D.C. teeshirt and you know the same old baggy jeans guys wear. Ella was wearing a navy blue Ambecrombie tee-shirt with a white skirt and flats. Nudge was wearing the same only with a hot pink shirt and black skirt. Angel was wearing a blue shirt with white wings on it and jeans. Gazzy was wearing a green hollister shirt and baggy jeans. Iggys was the same only navy blue like Ellas shirt they wear the same color alot. And had an evil grin. oah wait is that a black eye?

**Iggy flash back**

I was flying back when it hit me. No it litteraly hit me Iwas being lavy and hit a goose. Then I landed and concocted a plan. Ha, if you think I'll tell you your bummin. Anyway I got home and went over it with Ella.

"I dont know if I can do that to max." she said.

"But she put me in a dress"I said.

"hows that my problem?"

I'm your boytfriend. people will laugh at you too." A couple comments like that later and she was in on the plan.

**Max Reality**

Thats going to creep me out. And howed he get the black eye? Oh well I had better things to think about. Fang. He's so awsome, cool, ho-

"MMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeb screamed. Then I had a brain explosion. This was worse than the rest I fell out of the chair. Fang caught me and I could tell Jeb didnt like that because the explosion got worse.

"Get out of her head" I heard Fang growl.

Then it was over I think he just got mad and didnt know he was doing it. Or intentionaly hurt his daughter.

"It was the firstone Max." Jeb said. I whipped around.

"You should stay out of my head if you don't like what I think. I mean seriously man Angel has the decency to stay out sometimes." I screamed.

Then ran out the door and took off for school well actualy I flew past the school and just flew around then landed. I walked in and everyone else was just getting there. Now Iggy's smile was huge. I went to my locker and opened it then BOOM!!! A water bomb thing went off and I was soaked. Oh did I mention I was wearing white. Wait Iggy doesnt know my locker combination. ELLA I cant believe she was in on this.

Luckily Ella had clothes for me. Unlucily, they were short shorts and a low cut black shirt.

At least I get to show off my shoes.

The Whole day was Fang growling at guys...and one girl. I know little creepy.

But this was last hour and the only hour I didnt have with him so I thats a relief whats not is this hour had Matt in other words the one guy that was stupid enough to hit on me even with Fang around.

**Fangs POV.**

I was so angry dont get me wrong Max looked hot!

But aparently every other guy and one girl thought so too. Oh and thats not even the worst part shes been telling me all day that she can stick up for herself but, seriously what would anyother guy in my postition do. Now she has class with whats his face that flirts with her all the time.

Five minutes.

I dont think I can do this.

Four.

Come on ring I so wish that I had the awsome Jedi powers the auther has...Wait I should tell her to give them to me.

"No" the most awsemest person/auther said.

_Please_ Ithought

"No"

_Fine be like that_ I thought

"I will" Then the voice dissapeared.

Well that killed two minutes.

Two left.

"FANG!?!?!"The teacher said.

"what?" I asked

"Stop daydreaming about that girl you are always with and answer question nu-" Ding. Ding. Ding.

With that I was gone. Yes Max seemed bored.

"What did you do in class?" I asked.

"Nothing much the teacher gave a lectu-Woah. Fang it looks like you just ran a marathon." she said. Then Mr. I-want-your-girlfriend came out with a black eye.

"Max, did you do that I said pointing to him...seriously what was his name hold on give me a second-1 second later- I got nothi-MATT his name is MATT!! I feel better now.

"Yeah, I told you I could take care of my self." she said.

"Ok. I guess you can." Isaid. giving her a hug.

**Matts POV**

I went up to max complemented her outfit she went crazy called me a sexist pig. Then gave a black eye.

Some chicks are crazy.


	6. Getting back at Jeb

**A/N:I was officially un-grounded from the computer saturday then we went to a family friends and they dont have internet so I had to wait. And there was going to make Max think about cheese puffs but I almost got caught on the computer. See what I go through for this story. First I am freezing to write. Then I'm grounded and risk getting caught. Now, it's 2:30 and I had a tiering day I mean my mom made me put up our christmas I know it was the 22 and christmas was 3 days away but oh well my moms crazy and wont let me decorate it just put it up. So you should review!!!**

**P.S. typing in paragragh form is not my for-whatever that word is.**

* * *

**MaxPOV.**

We walked home. When we ghot there no one was home so we watched movies and hung out. Then mom got home and everyone broke apart. I went with fang to my room to hang out. Haha I just got a plan. No Jeb cant find out yet hold

__

**Cheesepuffs. Cheesepuffs. Cheese puffs.**

**"**Want to freak jeb out" I asked Fang still thinking about cheese puffs.

**He just nodded.**

**Jebs POV.**

Why is max thinking about cheese puffs she must be hiding something. Oh no, what if she's with Fang.

__

I'm coming over, Max.

Max POV.

I projected into her mind

Uh-Oh.

Better hurry._Mmmmmm Fangs such a good kisser. I mean especially since the doors locked. And oh now he has no shirt._

When in reality Fang was fully clothed and sitting on the other side of the bed, but jeb didn't need to know that, did he?

I heard a squeal come from the driveway and a door slam and a angry Jeb, screaming.

Then suddenly it hit me he was going to try to kill Fang. Crap I didn't think this through. Then the door flew open and Jeb was there very mad looking. then he was about to lunge at Fang when he noticed we were sitting on opposite ends of the bed and both fully clothed.

I swear it was like a cartoon he stopped in mid air and fell to the ground when he realized that. I could see Fang was a little shaken by it.

"Max, do you understand what would have happened if I didn't notice that it was all fake." Jeb said. Getting off the ground.

"Yeah, you would have tried to kill Fang" I stated. Fang looked at me incredulously. I shrugged then said, "tried is the key word, and it was fake."

Fang had a look of relief wash over him.

"Max, don't ever do thet again."

I looked at jeb and played inescent,"why, I dont know what your speaking of."

"Max, you just addmitted to it"

"No I didnt"

"Yes you did" Fang said. "Do you want me to re-read that part."

"No thanks, Fang, I rember now." I said.

"Good now dont do it again." Jeb said and walked out of the room. slamed the dor then re-opened it "If this door is shut again I will not be happy. Do you understand?" He said

"Yeah." We said at the same time.

Then he left... or at least went down stairs. Anyway we were alone again. What were we doing in the first place oh yeah nothing. So I guess we have home work in english we have to write a poem.

* * *

**A/N:Yeah suspense. WOOO. I'd go on but again it's late and I'm gonna start halucinating from lack of sleep soon and I figure you don't want a chapter about how me and amber and the gummy bears are planing to rule the world one day in secret. (Ambers gonna kill me for telling you that.)**

**Or unicorns lay eggs and then they hatch into flowers. **

**Or a squirl, named Big Fat hairy Bob the 3rd, thats trying to play mind tricks on me. **

**If you do then just tell me in a review and I'll drink a couple Monsters and stay up all night with my friend amber then write a story it will be very very very very very very very strange. Garenteed. so if you telll me to I'll throw a strange chapter in for ya.**

**I just noticed Im rambling so I'll shut up now.**

**Bye.**

**P.S. Review.**

**P.S. now.**


	7. Mall sucks! Party Fun! Matt creepy!

**A/N: Ok. I. Am. Tiered. Again. but not enough for big fat hairy bob to show up. HAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA. sorry I just saw a commercial where this dood's in a dressing room and saw a red lacy bra and underwear then put them on then the fire alarm went off and he couldnt get off in time so ran out in it was some chip commercial but i have no clue how. Why? *Dramatically gets to the floor and screams to the ceiling.* Oh why dont they play commercials like that all the time? Why? Oh. did I mention when I get tired people think im drunk so beware.**

**I have decided to make a funny one but my friend cant come over until tuesday or something and we are going to...**

**If your a vegitairian/vegan**

**skining a deer...(And I warned you so no bad reviews on that. I'm just from a hicktown and we hunt. So sorry to anyone against it.)**

**Animal "cruelity" over. **

**So it will probably be Wednesday.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Wow. What did she think to get him that mad **(A/N: HAHAHAHAHA. sorry another commercial you can skip this I just want to tell the people with a sense of humor that wanna hear funny stuff. Ok. So this chick comes in her husbands office and asks if he's seen her red pantyhose he said no. Then his desk lamp falls and hes wearing the panty-hose and black high heels on and nothing else but his work shirt. Then he moves away and the lamp follows him. It was a furinsure commercial again, I don't get how but it's a furinsure commercial. P.S. Panty is not a word in my computer. P.S.S. This is hopefully my last interruption.) **on second thought I don't want to know.

"So... ya want to know what I thought don't ya" Max asked. I just shook my head. "Good 'cause I wasn't going to tell ya" she said getting closer to me with every word. I scooted away Jeb was mad I didn't want to make it where he accrual would hurt...aw crap I can't resist. No bad Fang you must resist. Woah. Now I'm getting closer to her. stop. But I couldn't. Then We kissed. It felt so good.

"Max!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeb said. Uh-Oh. I didn't know how to move then Max wispered run in my ear and I did as I was told. I have battled erasers. Fly-Boys. Other Mutant Freaks. A couple wrestlers at school. You know this just goes to show your girl-friends dad is always scary.

**Max POV.**

Fang was out before Jeb got in. Stupid cheeseball you don't hide stuff as good as cheese puffs fo I'll stick with the cheese puffs from now on. anyway I convnced Jeb that I was messing with his head again. Blah de Blah de Blah.

I went down stairs, plopped down on the couch, and sighed. Iggy was laughing so hard. He was wiping tears from his eyes saying "I'm tearing" repeatedly through each laugh. I threw a pillow at his head. That shut him up. then it occurred to me Christmas was only two weeks away and we haven't gone shopping yet. Crap.

"FLOCK MEETING." I screamed at the top of my lungs and soon every one, minus Fang who was probably in Switzerland trying to avoid Jebs wrath Oh well i'll call him on our new cell phones if he wasn't back by tomorrow, was in the living room waiting for the announcement. I took two deep breaths. Sighed. Then said "we are going Christmas shopping." I got alot of cheers of joy.

We all piled into moms van, and are driving to the mall I mean sure we could fly but mom wanted to go to the mall so now we are driving. I'm bored. I miss Fang its been a _FRICKEN HOUR _I thought he said he would never leave me again.

_Max, are you alright? _Jeb said in my mind.

_You should know with the whole BEING IN MY HEAD THING!!!! _I screamed in my head. He shut up so that's good.

We finally got to the mall Mom gave each of us $300 then we went off in separate ways.

I got Gazzy a video game, Iggy a shirt, Nudge a necklace, Angel a big giraffe not as big as the one in New York but still pretty big,Ella this perfume she likes called pink...the fruity one, Total a book. (I know its weird but that's what he wanted.)

All I needed was to get Fang a gift and I couldn't think of any thing. I looked at everything colone (A/N: Don't know how to spell it.)...bad experience, shirts, ect. I couldn't find anything so I called Ella

"Hello" she said.

"Hey, Ella, I...um... need your help."

"With what?"

"Well I...um...can't find...um...Fang a present." Why was I stuttering? I don't know.

"Oh, You should get him....um wow I guess I can't think of any thing you could get him."

"Well that sucks. I really need some help."

"Try calling mom"

"Ok, will do, thanks bye Ella."

"Bye Max."

So I dialed moms number...8675309. (A/N: needed to put that in there.)

"Hello?" that didn't sound like mom.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, no this is Jenny (A/N: that too) your moms friend shes in the bathroom im holding her stuff for her."

"Oh, sorry will you have her call me when she gets out?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and looked around some more. And there it was the perfect gift.

**(A/N:MWAHAHA I'm not going to tell you what it is.)**

**Friday.**

Yes, schools out!!!! Oh yeah. Two weeks. No school!!

I got home then found out last minute that Ella's having a Christmas party tonight and the flock has to come.

So hear I am looking in my closet because the party's dressy-casual. Whatever that is. I chose a black Polo, grey skinny jeans, black flats, a pair of wing earring (yes I have my ear pierced in three places to be exact two on the bottom and in one ear the cartaloge.) a black stud in the second hole and cartolage, and a diamond wing necklace. Ella told me to put make-up on so I put eye liner with the wing tip thing and lip gloss on.

I went to the car 'cause the party was at the beach. The boys already left with Jeb. minus fang he flew just got in the state again and stopped by the mall so he was already there 'because it was easier that way.'

Boy, did Ella know how to throw a party.

There was music blaring.

People dancing.

A D.J.

But I was on a search for Fang no time for fun. Man, I missed him. Then my hair's on the back of my neck stood up.

"Hi, long time no see." Came the silky sweet voice behind me. I spun around and kissed him. It lasted until we ran out of breath.

"I thought you said you'd never leave me again." I said sitting on his lap.

"I know but Hawaii is so nice." he said flashing me a grin.

"You left the Continental U.S.?"

"Yeah, Jeb scared me pretty bad." He laughed. Then we kissed again only to be interrupted by non other then Matt. that kids annoying.

"Go away." I said then got closer to Fang. But much to my dismay he did not obey. But looked at me and Fang then handed me a note. And walked away. I unfolded the pice of paper

You will go out with me, Max. 

One way or the other.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN....**

**Sorry I just had this uncontrollable urge to add the whole 8765309thing if you didn't get then your weird and never heard the song.**

**Ok. I'm now in my crazy chick stage of tiredness. **

**So yeah.**

**snowmen comeing to life and eating all the gummy bears destroying our plans of world domination.**

**my sisters dora toy staring at me. (I had a night mare about her before.)**

**phone coming to life and eating me.**

**falling in a vortex of pinkness...noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**now I'm thinking about the song Black Betty by Ram Jam because when spiderbait sing it it's not as good**

**WOW. I need to stop typing at night. Or in this case morning or whatever you consider 2:20 A.M.**

**P.S. Black Betty Bam-A-Lam.**

**Merry Christmas-Eve to all and to all a good morning!**


	8. I love you!

**A/P/F/F(Author Pleading For Forginess): sorry it took so long, I can explain... funny story...I thought I posted this chapter and didnt. Pleaase dont virtualy hurt me here some cookies. Flames welcome.**

**A/N: Tell me in a review what you got for christmas no matter how much you dont like bragging I just want to know whatcha got so EVERYTHING understand? **

**

* * *

**

Max you will be mine one way or the other.

I felt Fang tense up behind me. Oh this is SO not panging madening. **(A/N:my new words! they mean awesome!)**

Then Matt was on the stage singing Kareoke. Ok hes singing Jessies girl by Frickin A. Fang was getting up.

Ipushed him down,"wait until hes off stage." I said

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine _Wow. Matt has friends?  
_But lately something's changed, that ain't hard to define  
Fangs got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine _

Fang...Me...What?

_And she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night_

Very strange boy Matt is

_You know I wish that I had Fang's girl  
I wish that I had Fang's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?_

I'll play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot  


He plays along with what charade  
_'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night_

You know I wish that I had Fang's girl  
I wish that I had Fangs's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
Like Fang's girl  
I wish that I had Fang's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Where can I find a woman like that?

And look in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been cool I'm a pimp with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  


Pimp? Ha!

_Tell me, why can't I find me a woman like that?_

You know I wish that I had Fang's girl  
I wish that I had Fang's girl  
I want Fang's girl  
Where can I find me a woman like that?  
Like Fang's girl  
I wish that I had Fang's girl  
I wanna piece of Fang's Girl  
Where can I find me a woman like that  


WOW!!! That was.... I dont know a word to describe how weird that was. He's off stage, this will be fun. Note sarcasm. Okay Fangs getting up causing me to fall off his lap onto the ground. Okay I'm up. Here we go we're almost there. Ok now.

"Hey you think you can threat my girlfriend?!" Fang hissed.

"No. I wasn't threatening her." Matt said, Fang was picking him up by the throat.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Not now, Max"

"FANG, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!" I yelled. That made him put Matt down. Then I picked him up by the throat.

"Do not mess with me UNDERSTAND!"I said. He just nodded I put him down he ran away. It was hilarious. He tripped a few times. It was panging maddening!

Fang chuckled.

Hugged me "You realy can take care of your self"

I kissed him quick pulled away then said, "never doubt me." Then walked away! It was almost as panging maddening as thw whole Matt thing.

I walked over to Ella and I think Fang went to find Iggy.

"Hey, Ella."

Oh, Hey Ma- woah what are you wearing." She yelled at me. I felt like a little kid with there hand caught in the cookie jar!

"You saw me in this earlier!"

"Yes, but it was clean."

"Well...umm...you see...I..." I was kinda embrassed about the whole falling thing but I could just dust it off. There, I thought while dusting off my pants.

"That didnt work. Here." she handed me a bag. "Go change"

"Do you always have a change of clothes on you?" I asked.

"Only for you and me. nudge is smart eneough to carry some and she has angels too."

"Well, I'm-" Then I pulled it out of the bag it was a SKIRT, and a tank-top. "When do you buy all this."

"I have time."

I sighed in defeat. Walking away to change in the tent thing. Changed. Walked out and Fang was there. His jaw dropped.

I laughed. "You know I love you but I realy dont want to share you."

"You never said that to me before."

"Well I thought it was obvious, I never wanted to share you."

"Not that part you idiot." He smirked

"Oh you me the part where I said I love yo-" He as cut off by my kiss. we kissed for a while then I was getting dizzy. Sometimes I which we didnthave to breath.

"Yes that part. I love you too, Fang." I said, when we broke apart. Then he just right bake to kissing me.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW FAX!!! How cute. Well review.**


	9. GO FANG!

**A/N: Okay. ****FaXnEsSisADDICTION**** I will totaly help you with the Jonas Brothers thing. But you must admit Iggy's high up there on the list of hotitude. Not as high as Fang though. But your friend should stay away from you around fire arms. You should try to stay away from those all together actualy.**

**Okay moving on. i just noticedthe last chapters ending was kind of confusing. Fang started then max then Fang then Max...You gt the point. That was going to be the last chapter about the party BUT i have this idea that came to me in my sleep. This chapter will be quite random because it was a dream I had. Got it. Good.**

* * *

"Go Fang. Go fang" people were chanting all around me. Well, would you like to know how this came to be. If not oh well.

We just got done with our mini-makeout session when we started to leave. Then a spotlight hit Fang and this announcer dude started to say 'this lucky young man is officialy part of the dance contest' they said you had to dance to the music. And thy put on some rap song I didnt know. And get this Fang started to _break dance_. But thats not even the weird part he was good. Like prefessional good.

And now your up to date I think the songs almost, strike that it is over. Fang got up and walked over to me, "well that was interesting." He said i opened my mouth.

"More like awsome" That was not me, nope, that was Gazzy. Opened my mouth once again...

"Yeah seriously, man, where you learn to do that!" That was Iggy. I opened it and....

"Oh my god Fang that was-"Nudge, and she was stopped by me.

"Fang that was great" What? Icant talk? I had to I, Maximum Ride, would not be ignored!

"Yep." Was all hesaid.

"We better get going." I said.

"Yeah into the van kids." that was mom.

We got home and I went strait to bed.

* * *

I was in yet _another_ white room. Hmmmm...Wheres the door this time.

Oh there it is weird not conected to the wall just in the middle of the room. Wierd. Oh well.

I walked through the oddly placed door. Only to find a Penguin. Okay?

"Bonjour." The penguin speak french. "J'amepell Sammy."

"Ummm... Hey I'm Max. I dont speak french"

"Hola?"Sammy the Penguin said. Does he not speak english.

"Yeah not that good in spanish either."

"Oh okay. Hello I'm Sammy the penguin. I'm looking for John. Have you sen him"

"No. I just came through that weirdly placed door" I said pointing to the place the door was. "Umm... Whats John look like?"

Sammy started crying. "I lost my bst friend"

"Its okay." I said trying to comfort him.

"Realy?" He was all happy now.

"Sure, tell me what h looks like and I'll help you find him."

"Well, Hes about 2 feet tall, andorange. He has a purple stomache" What was I looking for?

"Okay lets look." I said. And yet another door popped up. "Lets go through here." Sammy justed nodded and looked calm again...so he's bipolar.

I walked through the door and it was a world made of chocolate. I looked around and sure enough there was a purple and orange pnguin talking to a green and orange penguin.

"JOHN, HOW COULD YOU" Sammy shreiked.

"Oh...hey Sammy this isn't what it looks like." Woah. This is way to weird.

"Well then tell me what it is" Sammy the Bipolar-Talking-Penguin said crying.

"Well you see Jimmy here is not my best friend you know that." John the Seminormal-Talking-Peanguin said.

"I dont BElieve you!!!" Sammy the Bipolar-Talking-Penguin said whipping out a giant purple cheeseburger and threw it at John the Seminormal-Talking-Peanguin then John the Seminormal-Talking-Peanguin Started melting. WOW. Im just gonna leave this room. so I walked through another conviently located door. This Room was made of Ice cream. Then i saw a Giant Lizard.

"Bonjou-" He started but was cut off by me jolting upright in bed still not fully awake.

Man I have to go to the bathroom.

So I got up to go to the bathroom ran into a couple things on the way. One was a wall. The other was a vry hard door. The last one was total.

And walkd into my room and went to bed. This time my dreams were more normal.

* * *

**A/N: i told you random. my shift buttons kinda sticky and my e button is to so sorry about that.**


	10. WOAH!

**A/N: Hey! I so sorry. That last chapter was short like realy short. Man I'm so mad right now I just typed this chapter. Then the computer deleted it. :(**

**Iggy POV.**

I woke up with an extra heart beat in my room. What to do? WHat to do? AHA! I'll ask Ella!

**Ella POV.**

Hmmm... Wheres Max her and Fang are always up last. Lets search.

Bathroom? Nope.

Kitchen? Nope.

Living room? Nope.

Den? Nope.

Dining room? Nope.

Okay! I'll ask Iggy. He's probably in his room or the hallway or something.

**Iggy POV.**

"Hey Iggy Have you seen Max?" OH so thats whos in my room. Oh man Blackmail. We aren't allowed in eachothers rooms after 10:00P.M.

"I think so, But you might want to bring your camera." I said.

"Why? OH!" I heard go into her room.

**Max POV.**

CLICK.

CLICK.

CLICK.

What's that noise? Why am I so hot? Who's arm is this? Wait arm? "Holy Crap!" I screamed getting in fight mode. then looked and there was black cloth conected to the arm.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE SAME BED?!!?"mom screamed. Oh now everyones in the room.

"I seriously dont know. Max why are you in my bed?"

"Hold on. Lets recap." I said to myself. "Random door. Sammy the Bipolar-Talking-Penguin." That earned me a couple are you mental look. "John the Semi-Normal-Penguin" Now they look like there debating if they should send me to a institute. "Bathro-OH! Well you see. I went to the bathroom in the middle o the night notfully awake. Then went to bed but it was Fangs bed." I said sheepishly.

"Well thats resonable. I guess." then she turned to Iggy "did they do anything?"

"Hey! You dont trust me!" I screamed. But everyone ignored me.

"I didn't hear anything." Iggy said.

"Okay. I'll let you off the hook!" Mom said and everyone walked out.

"Well I'm gonna go back to sleep." Fang said. I just nodded. "Well are you gonna get up?"

"Nope." I said

"Why?"

"Because."

"Thats not an answer."

"Well your warm."

"Okay. Whatever." He said putting his arm back around me.

"Night." I said snuggling closer to him.

We fell back asleep. Peacefully.

* * *

I woke up to giggling. I opened my eyes it was Nudge and Angel. Why cant I sleep any more. "What do you guys want?" I asked sitting up. Making Fang sit up.

"Max are you and Fang gonna have a baby?" Angel asked. So innocently.

"What?" Fang asked, shocked.

"We are to young to think about that sweety. Why?" I asked

"Well Iggy said that if you sleep together you get pregnant." She said.

"Thats not what he meant." I said I'm gonna beat him for that.

"What did he mean?"

"Why dont you ask him, Sweety."

"Okay, Max. Bye." she said then the two of them left.

"Dodged a bullet there." I said to Fang.

"Yeah. We better get up." He said.

"Why?"

"Well every time we go to sleep we wake up to something bad."

"I see."

**Iggy POV.**

I'm sitting there peacefully eating.

"Hey Iggy, whats sleeping together mean?"Angel asked

"WHAT?" I asked choking.

"Well you said when some sleeps together they get pregnant."

"Angel. You should ask Max or Fang."

"They said to ask you."

"Well then ask Dr.M."

"."

* * *

**A/N: Thats short too. I am soooo ashamed. Well bye. **


	11. MUSIC!

**A/N:Well thanx for the review!! I still havent got a flame and for some reason I am disapointed!!! I dont know why it good not having flames! **

* * *

**Dr. M's POV.**

I was in my den doing research. "Hi, Dr. Marinez. Can I ask you a question?" Angel asked.

"Sure, sweety, what is it?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Well... is max gonna have a baby?

"WHAT?" I asked shocked.

"Well they slept together. and Iggy said thats how babies come."

"They WHAT?" I asked still in disbelief.

"You were there...this morning?"

"Oh. That's not what Iggy meant, sweetie."Wow you have no clue how relieved I was

Then what did he mean?"

"Ummm...Sit and I'll explain." She nodded and did as told.

**ONE AKWARD TALK LATER **

**ANGEL POV.**

Ewwwww....i'll never look at boys th same way again.

"Hey, whats up kiddo?" Fang asked ruffing my hair.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?" I screamed and ran away. **(A/N:Seems Fang was insinuating something in his mind using the words slept with.)**

**Fangs POV.**

"Hey, whats up kiddo?" I asked ruffing Angels hair.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?" She screamed and ran away.

_Whats up with her?_ I thought when a horrorified look doctor came out of the den.

"What happened to Angel?" I asked.

"Oh she learned about the birds and the bees." She said pouring some coffee

I chuckled."That explains something." Dr. M just went back to the den.

* * *

**Max POV.**

Wow Angels been acting strange all day. I asked mom why and she told me and I felt bad.

But Iggy, Ella, Fang, and I were goin to a friends. We were got picked up by our friend John (A/N:he's 16) I hang out with his twin Emily more often then him though. Their rich so we were in the fancy car as I call it but I got scolded by every car lover in this family and they told me it was a Aston Martin Rapide. (A/N: AWESOME CAR!! I'll have pic on my profile.) I still think its just a fancy black car. Then my favorite song came on th radio and me being shot gun turned up the radio. And everyone looked at me weird. "I like this song it explains me."

_(because I'm awesome)_

_Uh huh!I'm a leader.  
I'm a winner.  
And I'm cleaner.  
'Cause I'm awesome.  
I don't need you  
'Cause I'm neato.  
And I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome!  
That's right!  
I don't need you  
'Cause I'm awesome._

_I got a new style, uh oh.  
And I'm walkin' right down your street.  
I'm on your speed dial, you know.  
The one everyone wants to meet!  
I always tell you how cool your dress  
It's 'cause I'm fashionably socialized  
You're smarter, better  
No! The best!  
Just look at me._

_I'm a leader.  
I'm a winner  
And I'm cleaner  
'Cause I'm awesome.  
I don't need you  
'Cause I'm neato  
And I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome!  
That's right!_

_They say I'm gifted, uh huh.  
Well, I'm a certified prodigy  
I'm gonna own you, uh huh  
I'm gonna bring you to your knees.  
I always tell you how smart you are.  
It's 'cause my brain is really supersized  
You're an academic superstar.  
Just look at me!_

_I'm a leader.  
I'm a winner.  
And I'm cleaner.  
'Cause I'm awesome.  
I don't need you  
'Cause I'm neato.  
And I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome!  
That's right!_

_Got a career plan, uh huh.  
Gonna make lots of money.  
And bought a self tan, uh huh.  
Don't I look healthy?_

_I always tell you how great you smell.  
It's 'cause I'm naturally deodorized.  
You're stronger, faster, and can spell.  
Just look at me!_

_I'm a leader.  
I'm a winner.  
And I'm cleaner.  
'Cause I'm awesome.  
I don't need you  
'Cause I'm neato.  
And I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome!  
That's right!_

_Uh huh! _

Iggy and Ella were laughing Fang just smirked and John looked at me in awe.

"Well it does somewhat some you up." Fang said.

"What do you mean somewhat?" I asked.

"Well, you do need me." He said. Iwas about o say something then relized I do need him.

"I guess I do. I need a new song." I sat there and pondered for a while listening to random music. Then it hit me. Not a goose. Theorticaly. Iggy told me about that he was so stupid.

"I got a song for the Fl-family before we found mom and Ella." I said. Then called the radio station. and requested One x by Three days grace.

_Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you_

_We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

_The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind you_

_We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

_The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?_

_We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

_We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd_

_(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd_

_We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd_

Everyone in the car was all serious exept John who looked confused. "Do we want to know about your old lives?" John asked.

"Probably not" Fang answered. thn we got to their house. We watched the movie wanted, AWESOME, (A/N: When I watchd that i kept laughing when people got shot and everyone in the room looked at me like I needed a shrink. And there were ALOT of people. I dont know why I laughed tho.) and the movie Babylon A.D., not the best. then we got in the car and the song over and over came on.

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

Fang looked kind of mad and sad at the memories. "Do I want to know?" We all just shook our heads.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the songs I was just listening to them and they kind of reminded me about maximum ride.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	12. Why? ReREAD ENDING

**Hey hey hey srry took soo loong to update! I just moved. I just noticed I forgot the christmas chapter...and totaly forgot about what I had planed for it...sooo...I was wonderin if you still want it will you rview and tell me if I should skip it! Oh and yess I changed the raiting from k+ to t because there is 'suggestive language'(according to my friend that was reading it) in this chapter.**

**Iggys POV. **

_I_ was stuck cleaning the room _Fang_ and I share. Does anyone see the problem with this! But any ways I was cleaning the room... you know clothes away, make the beds, clean desks...I was cleaning Fangs desk and came acrossed a box I nver felt before. "Ella!" I called, I heard her walk in "whats this?" I asked, Holding up the box.

"Iggy, wh-whered you g-get th-that?" she stammered, I could feel the acwardness coming offher.

"In Fangs desk. What is it?" I asked yet again.

"He-she-they...NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What is IT?" I asked I was getting frusterated.

"Its..."

"Yes?"

"Its a box..."

"Well I figured that."

"Of..."

"Of what?"

"Condoms."

"He-she-they-Woah!"I was speachless."Back up! How?" I said once I could form a sentence.

"Iggy, when a man-or in this case boy-teenage-avian-american and a girl-teenage-avian-americain love eachother veryy much-"

"I know that. I mean how Fang and I share a room and you and Max share a room!"

"Hmmmm...That would be a-"

"IGGY!!"Dr.M. Oh crap. I see where max gets her leader tone, "WHAT IS IN YOUR HAND?!!?"

"I-it's not what you think." I said still holding the condoms up like an idiot.

"Well it better not be." She said in the scariest tone ever.

"IGGY!!! WHAT DO YOU DO INVOLVE WHATS IN YOUR HAND AND MY SISTER!!!" Nope Max is still the scariest person in the world.

**Max POV.**

"IGGY!!! WHAT DO YOU DO INVOLVE WHATS IN YOUR HAND AND MY SISTER!!!" I yelled. I. Was. Mad.

"What are _you _doing involving these and Fang?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Me and Fang never did _that." _I said, mom was looking at Iggy and Ella, then me and Fang.

"Well then why are they in his desk?" He asked.

"WHAT?"mom asked. "Oh, Jeb and I gave those to him." Iggy burst out laughing.

"What?" I said, blushing a bit.

"Well, after you left..." She trailed off, "Well back to gardening. Ella, will you help?"

"Sure mom" she said. Then they walked out.

"That(laugh)Was(laugh)hilarious(Uncontrolable laughter)" Iggy said.

"Shut up!" Fang and I said together.

"Wait! She gave them to you but not me! Why?" Iggy said, like a little kid who got less candy then there friend.

"Because we are responsable." I said smug.

"Yeah because making out every 2 minutes and being a centimeter apart any other time is responsable." He said sarcasticaly.

I opened my mouth to protest then closed it again, realizing he was right.

"Thats what I thought." he said.

"Shut up!" I yelled, storming out.

**Fang POV.**

Max just stormed out. "Iggy, loo-hear what you did." I said.

"So? You annoy her all the time." He asked.

"Yes, but now shes going to try to prove a point."

"And that would be?"

"She's going to be responsable."

"How does that affect you?"

"No Fang time." I think I just whined.

"Boo Hoo." He said saarcasticaly.

"Go makeout with Ella."I said walking to the woods, where I was sure max was.

"At least I have the option." He yelled after me.

**MAX POV. **

I was in a tree thinking. I had to prove my point. Just had to.

"Hey." I jumped pretty high and hit my head on a tree branch/

"DO. NOT. DO. THAT."I yelled while rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked

"Ive had worse. But dont sneak up on me."

"What I been here for like 2 minutes."

"Oh." I said, like an idiot. "I was thinking."

"Shocker." He said, I hit him.

"Anyways, we should go on an actual date."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, it would be more responsable then making out all day."

"Why?"

"How about this we go on a date, and until then there will be no kissing."I said. He sighed.

"Where do you want to go?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Poor Dr.M. getting in all these acward moments!**


	13. OH NO!

**A/N: Okay so you HAVE to reread the end of chpter 12. Or else this wont make sense. got it good. My computer was messed up through out the past week and a half soo yeah but on the bright side I just got a new laptop for my birthday on friday so YAY! But I truley am sorry I didnt repost for so long.**

Fang POV.

"Max! Yoo Hoo?"I said. Its been like 10 minutes an she still hasn't told me where she wants to go.

"Huh?" she said FINALLY I was beginning to worry.

"You wanted to prove a point…" She just stared at me. "You know Iggy, Condoms, your mom, my desk."

"What are you talking about? And how did we get in a tree?" Max said.

"Wait you dot remember?"

"Remember what?" Okay I am officially worried.

"Whats the last thing you rember?" I asked.

"Well, we just got out of Antarctica and we were in a hurricane but we got out okay. Then I spoke to the Congress."She said. "Why?"

"Okay lets get you back to your moms."

"Wait mom lives in Arizona we just got out of Lerner's Academy."

"No, we didn't Max, follow me."

__ThisisapagebreakhowdoyoulikethispagebreakIforonethinkitsaverysexypagebreakitjustkeepsgoing__

"Well, Shes got a concussion." Dr.M. said. "she probably has amnesia."

"How long will it last" I asked after a short silence.

"Could be minutes."I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Could be years." I sucked the breath back in again.

"Wait so let me get this strait, she doesn't remember anything that happened since we got here?"I said. That means she forgot about….us.

"Yes." Dr. M. said. I just walked out without a word. "Fang, Where are you going?"

"I need to fly." I muttered, as I slammed the door.

IGGY POV.

Someones moody." I said after fang slammed the door.

"Well, duh he just found out that he has to start over again with Max. How long did it take for him to get her? A long time." Ella answerd her own question , continuing her little rant. "Think how hard that would be for you." She finished.

"Hmmm…That would be a little hard but I still think hes neing moody." I said.

"Iggy you are unbelievable." Ella said walking out of the room.


	14. AN: Im not done

**OK. I'm so sorry I havent updated Heres what happened since then: Grounded, Uncle Died, helped plan funeral, My 8th grade graduation thing, My cousins graduation(yes she graduated week after her dad died :(), Grounded, Computer/Phone taken away, Grounded, whitesnake concert, Help for a graduation party, Graduation party, fourth of july family campout, **

**Now for whats coming; Help for a(nother) graduation party, graduation party, my nephew is turn 3 on august 2, My sisters 2 August 20, I have to help my cousin cause shes sorta depressed, and finaly for the next 6 weeks my mom wont be able to lifft more then 10 pounds so I have to watch my sister. YAY**

**So sorry no story today; I just thought it was sort of thought this was a necissary thing because people may think Im done But Im not....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Bye, **

** Kathy!(there is seriously an exclamation point on my birth certificate....J/K...Maybe....)**


	15. I can show you the condoms if you want!

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry it took me so long!!!!!!!! I was going to update WAY sooner but my laptop cord broke and then I had to wait for my mom to get off her lazy bum and get me a new one!! The whole process was horrible there were many arguments and it took about two months. But I'm here now! And I did get the question of why I was grounded so much, and my response to that is I have extremely strict parents. For real my grades went down not even a letter they went from mostly A's to mostly B's! rant over and here's the much anticipated chapter!**

**Dr. M's POV.**

Nothing was wrong with Max I knew it and I think everyone else new it deep down but I was the one that ran the test that came back perfectly fine. Not them. Those kids have been put threw so much more then a full grown adult. That don't need to worry when it could be just my imagination playing tricks on me.

I cant be certain until I make that call. I quickly and shakily pressed the numbers on the phone. They picked up after the second ring.

"Valencia, How good to hear from you…."

**Fangs POV.**

"Ok, well you see, Max, I know this may sound weird but I'm your boyfriend." I said, trying to get her to remember.

"Yeah, he even has the condoms to prove it." Iggy muttered, earning me a odd look from max and him a punch from me.

"What?! Seriously you guys are trying to play a prank on me when I have amnesia!" Max yelled glaring.

"It's true!" I said, actually I think I just whined…

"Ha ha guys very funny." She said, she is so stubborn but I love her anyway, and I love being able to say I love her, but that's obviously changed!

"Please, Max. You have to believe me!" I whined again. I don't think I have ever whined in my life before today…what this girl does to me.

"Yeah, I can show you the condoms if you want!" Iggy threw in, much to my dismay.

"I seriously didn't think you would keep this up this long you guys this is just pathetic." She said shaking her head, and walking out of the room.

"But…I love you." I whispered to low for anyone to hear.

"Dude. You whined! I never heard you whine." Iggy laughed.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled smashing my hand into the nearest thing which just happened to be a wall, which just happened to have a hole in it.

"Did you just break the wall?!" Iggy asked, in awe.

"Yeah." I said, wondering why he was in so much shock, I mean it was probably even a normal person could break that.

"That's an inch and a half think of pure oak wood." He stated. Oh well I guess I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when Dr. M sees that.

**AN: How was it? Good? Bad? I know it short but I REALY wanted to put a new chapter out. But anyways:**

**R&R, Good or Bad.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi every one! Im giving up this story and everything I've written! _**But have no fear I'm handing it all over to penguinwiggle!! **_

There very good! They wrote Oh No! And they'll make this story way better! I promise! Well if your wondering why I've given this up the answer is I've got a lot of stuff to do and my grades are going down and Im just swamped! Im sooooooooo sorry!!!!


End file.
